i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Orihara/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = The ice sculptures I make are beautiful, right?! |ClipQ = |Seiya = It's a waste that they'll soon melt, after making them so beautiful! |Kanata = They're mysterious works. Do angels or goddesses actually exist? |Akira = He's like that on a daily basis, but I don't have any problem with his works. |Satsuki = Pikarin is skilled~ |Mutsuki = The ice sculpture is cold and it feels nice. |Noah = I did not expect you to be able to make such things... |Leon = Woah! So you can make sensual works like goddesses and the likes...! |Li = Since it's ice it has to be sculpted in a short time, right? ...What a quick work. |Rabi = I have nothing else to say aside that it's beautiful. |Lucas = I think it's beautiful, but its shine is only momentary because it's ice. |Torahiko = That guy dances while sculpting. He's super funny. |Kyosuke = Hikarun's works are first class quality! |Akio = Ice is similar to glasses. They're very beautiful. |Shiki = Though Hikaru-kun is an idiot his works are that of a genius. |Raku = I've grown bored of looking at his works! |Kokoro = They're beautiful. Next time I hope you will make the sculpture of a cat ♪ |Momosuke = It's amazing that he can also sculpt flowers out of ice! |Runa = Putting aside the person himself, his works are something beyond this world. |Issei = Noisy~... Aah, so noisy~... |Futami = He's skilled~ |Takamichi = Hikaru is an idiot, but only his sense of beauty is top-rated... |Eva = Ice sculptures, huh... How beautiful. I'll have you carve a sculpture of me as well! |Mio = Ice sculptures... I'm sure if a sculpture of Master is made it'll be a very beautiful one~ |Ban = I want to make shaved ice out of this ice! |Tsubaki = Can't he say something other than 'beautiful'? |Toya = Most of Hikaru-kun's works are about female figures. I wonder if there's a meaning behind it? |Tatsumi = Ice melts easily so he gotta be carving them at Mach speed, right? What an incredible guy... |Aoi = Well, he's someone who likes beauty, so it's natural for him to be capable of such feat, right? |Kuro = Ice sculptures, huh. They're beautiful, but they are destined to melt soon. |Saku = Producer-chan’s sculpture. Won’t you make it? |Baber = Ice is cold... I don't like cold... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Tell me a thing that you consider the most beautiful of the world! I, of course, consider myself! |ClipQ = |Seiya = Everybody's smile! |Kanata = The flowers after the rain. The drops of water on the petals are beautiful. |Akira = The figure of someone making a great effort, maybe. |Satsuki = The love for the family we twins have! |Mutsuki = The love I and Satsuki have is beautiful. |Noah = I think my horse is the most beautiful thing in the world. |Leon = All women in this world are beautiful! |Li = Temple's architecture makes you feel the beauty. |Rabi = Someone who is focused on something seems sparkling and beautiful. |Lucas = That kind of thing, I've lost it since long ago. |Torahiko = All kind of nature is beautiful. |Kyosuke = The manga I encountered in this world! |Akio = Glass... |Shiki = It's obvious that it is the producer… |Raku = The light of the sunrise. |Kokoro = Hm~... Ko-ko-ro-chan! |Momosuke = The flowers I grew. They grew into really beautiful ones~ |Runa = A sense of justice, probably. However, I think that justice itself can be taken into various meanings. |Issei = I'll punch you for saying something so annoying. |Futami = The kids that work hard are all more beautiful than me. Yes, yes! |Takamichi = The decorations at my home. |Eva = I've never seen another demon being who exceeds me in terms of nobleness and beauty. |Mio = Of course Master is the most beautiful! |Ban = Master is the most beautiful! |Tsubaki = If you look closely at your surroundings, you'll surprisingly find a lot of beautiful things, you know? You should try to examine what surrounds you more. |Toya = The flowers blooming in each season. |Tatsumi = When I look at someone trying their best, I'll think that they're beautiful. |Aoi = My endeavor, maybe? Though I'm not conceited about it like Hikaru does. |Kuro = The things I considered beautiful have vanished long ago.... |Saku = Producer-chan is the most beautiful thing in this world! |Baber = Baber's big brother! |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Tell me your "My Boom" Short term obsession.! Mine is the yoga Mitsurugi Akira taught me! |ClipQ = |Seiya = Feeding pigeons. It's great how they all gather! |Kanata = I've been eating only gummy bears lately. |Akira = I'm addicted to online shopping. |Satsuki = Lately, I'm playing only rhythm games at game centers. |Mutsuki = Putting the aroma oil to the humidifier. |Noah = Collecting stamps. Japanese stamps too, of course. |Leon = Now that I think about it, lately I collect hats a lot. |Li = Visiting a lot of cafés is fun. Especially places that serve delicious Chinese tea. |Rabi = Drinking soy milk. |Lucas = It's nice how Japan has many variations of yoghurt. |Torahiko = I'm buying picture postcards from various countries! |Kyosuke = It's fun eating various flavors of furikakeFurikake (振り掛け / ふりかけ) is a dry Japanese seasoning meant to be sprinkled on top of rice. (Furikake)~ |Akio = Buying the new candy products at the convenience store… |Shiki = Watching sports games, maybe? |Raku = 1 yen savings. I use the savings box Torahiko gave me. |Kokoro = There's no way I would say it! Idiot! |Momosuke = I think that lately I'm into healing CDs. |Runa = Going to abandoned buildings where scary stories had truly taken place is my current 'boom'. |Issei = I'm addicted to making silver accessories…. |Futami = To sit comfortably on the sofas on the furniture stores. |Takamichi = Recently I've been addicted to silverware. But I'm okay with just looking at them. |Eva = I'm looking for strong sacrifices for the sake of creating new servants... |Mio = I only have interest in black magic since long before and until now... |Ban = I'm trying my best in saving my 500 yen! |Tsubaki = These days, I've been addicted to fishing... |Toya = I'm collecting cat plushies. Cats are so adorable! |Tatsumi = Taking photos of the scenery or items I found at my travel destinations. |Aoi = Burning aromatherapy oils. |Kuro = Maybe cooking food for later during weekends. |Saku = When I think of Producer-chan |Baber = "My Boom"? Popping bubble wraps one by one, maybe? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Hikaru Orihara Category:Normal Phone Call Questions